


Skinny Love

by TonyyStark



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyyStark/pseuds/TonyyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and his female counterpart Ms. Joanna Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joanna Reese

Finch notices the little things about his female counterpart; he notices that Ms. Reese keeps her hair pulled back in a messy bun while she investigates their next person of interest, the way she is always watching him; observing soundly and quietly.

When she’s bored he can tell because of the way she talks to him, teasing and making pop reference jokes he doesn’t know how to respond too. The way she consumes more coffee then he thought was healthy, probably the reason she is always so tense, her uneasiness is subtle he can give her that.

The little things were the way she walked when she accompanied him, slower than her normal strides but not because she feels the need to accommodate for him; but too have conversation.

The way she loves to wear clothes that are tight, a sequin top, black jeans and a blazer, her clothing never predictable but it was fascinating to see her lay a man on the ground with the added bonus that the man was twice her size. 

Yes, Finch does notice the little things, but no amount of government information could prepare him for the enigma that was Joanna Reese.   


	2. Harold Finch

_Joanna is sinking, dwindling away from the world, and the thing is she can’t bring herself to care at the moment. She supposes that the drinking isn’t helping but it’s a coping method, one that she’ll take over pills or going to some shrink._

It was the beginnings of winter in the state of New York, the sharp wind slapping the people in the face, making them take refuge in long coats and thermal wear. She estimated that the snow would come early this year and cursed to herself; detesting the current predicament she found herself in.

 “Ms. Reese, that is the name you prefer right _?” She’s struggling against the water now, kicking against the currents that are taking her farther away from the shore._

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about you,” The man continues. _The words echo, she has to kick harder, swim faster because she is almost there._

“You don’t know anything about me.” She accuses, walking toward the man before her, the guards behind her shuffle in precaution. _The surface is in reach._

It’s the look in his blue eyes that stop her advancement toward him, “I know exactly everything about you Ms. Reese. I’ve been watching you for a long, long time.”

Joanna glares but stays silent choosing to stuff her hands in the pockets of her coat. “Why?” Such a simple question but there is so many different answers.      

“I can give you what you need,” She looks the odd man in the eye, “And what’s that?” _One more kick, one stronger stroke._

“A purpose.”

_Joanna comes to the surface for the first time in five years, eleven months and seven days._


End file.
